kidd_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Euphonious the Melodious Dragon
"Euphonious the Melodious Dragon" is the tenth episode of the first season of the live-action/animated series, Kidd Video and it aired on May 5, 1985. Plot Carla gets the guys up early for a special breakfast... but the automatic food server messes everything up. Now the guys are tired and hungry and they can't wait to find something to eat. The Kidd Mobile approaches Sparkle City, a town where everything from the buildings to the residents are made of jewels. The gang notices that they're getting ready for a party... and where there's a party, there's food! They all agree that they should stop. They see a Euphonious flying in the sky... and get a little scared when Glitter tells them that Euphonious is a dragon. Glitter explains that Euphonious is nice, and would never hurt anyone. The party is for the egg that Euphonious laid... an event that only happens every 1,000 years. Meanwhile, The Copy Cats are trying to make breakfast for the Master Blaster. After ruining his omelet, MB sends the cats out to find some more eggs. Hmmm...I wonder where they're headed to? The gang finds some food of their own, but they can't eat it because it's made out of jewels. They decide to take a trip to see Euphonious' nest at the top of Rock & Roll Rock, hoping they'll find food on the way. While they make the climb, the Copy Cats come across the dragon egg. They manage to steal the gigantic thing and take it back to the fortress. Euphonious comes back from her flight and immediately starts to cry and roar when she sees that her egg is gone. Sparkle City starts to shatter... If the crying continues, Sparkle City will crumble and disappear. Euphonious is out of her mind with grief. She sees Whiz on the mountainside and decides that he will replace her missing egg. She grabs him, puts him in her nest and sits on him! Glitter sneezes and manages to tunnel through Rock & Roll rock to rescue Whiz. When Euphonious starts to cry again, Ash attempts to soothe her with a song. Euphonious actually calms down... With the help of the Groove Machine, Ash is actually able to communicate with the dragon. Carla even compliments him on his lyrics. Through song, they learn that the cats took the dragon egg. They tell Euphonious that they will help her get the egg back and convince her to fly them to the Fortress. Back at the Fortress, MB realizes what the cats have brought for him. He tells them not to cook the egg... He has them sit on it instead! His plan is to get Sparkle City to surrender to him, with the baby dragon as a hostage. Soon, the egg hatches...and the baby thinks the Copy Cats are his "mommies." They run hysterically from the dragon. Kidd and the gang arrive at the Fortress. Euphonious distracts MB while the others sneak inside. When they run into the cats, the felines beg Kidd Video to take the baby dragon away. Kidd agrees, as long as the cats help them get out of the Fortress. Master Blaster (who the dragon thinks is his daddy) captures everyone in a huge net. Euphonious hears her baby's cries. She reaches in to tear the net and rescue them. The Sparkle City residents throw a special party in honor of the band. Thanks to them, the city and the dragons are safe. Carla arranges for some special, non-jewel food, to be served for the starving guys. "Thanks a lot, Carla!" "Don't mention it! Someone's gotta look out for you guys!" Characters 'Main' *Kidd Video *Carla *Ash *Whiz *Glitter 'Supporting' * Euphonious 'Villains' *Master Blaster *The Copy Cats Music *'Music video Clip:' John Waite, "Missing You" *'Additional Top 40 Music:' "The Reflex" (Duran Duran), "Don't Answer Me" (Alan Parsons Project) *'Ending Video:' "Turn Me Up" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes